My Daddy's Frenemy's Son (Storshi)
by FlameDragonHime
Summary: A short little storshi one-shot for all my flames. Contains cute kiddy fluff and a hint of Nalu and Gruvia. (StormXNashi)


A\N: Hey minna! Hope you like this my flames!

"Nashi dear. Wake up." The little pink haired girl opened her brown eyes to the blonde angel before her. Her mom. Lucy Dragneel.

"Hi mommy." She replied drowsily as the six year old sat up.

"Sweetie, go wash yourself and then go change. We are going to see Uncle Gray and Auntie Juvia. Oh, and Crystal and Storm too."

"Storm?" The child questioned. She had met Crystal before but never Storm.

"Yes. Their son. You haven't met him yet. He's Crystal's twin brother. Come on."

After the younger Dragneel got ready she went downstairs to eat breakfast. She sat next to he father Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey daddy." The older pink-head kissed his daughters forehead and replied.

"Morning Nashi. How's my little dragon."

"I'm good daddy." She giggled at being called a little dragon. Nashi was a fire dragon slayer like we father. "Where's Ryuu?"

"I'm here." The girl turned around to her older brother. He was ten. He had blonde hair that fell over his dark onyx eyes. His teeth were sharper then normal. Definitely from his father. Ryuu sat down next to his sister as Lucy put the breakfast plates down

"Ikitakimas!" The two pink haired people started with glee and began wolfing down their meals. Yes. Nashi definately got they from her father. The mother and son sighed, exchanging looks that clearly said _'We have strange people in our family'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leaving their house, they headed to the Fullbuster household. On the way, the little girl wondered about the boy named Storm. Would he be nice? What kind of magic would he have? Ice? Water? Maybe something completely different?

"Yo Nashi." Her childlike father started. She looked up in response. "Don't get too cosy with the ice princesses kid ok."

"Huh?"

"He could have a stripping habit just like that pri-"

"Natsu!" His wife warned.

"Sorry Luce. I mean the stri-"

"Natsu!"

" _Gray_. Gray's son. Daddy won't forgive you if you marry a Fullbuster. (A\N: Cookie to anyone who can guess where I got that from)

"Natsu, don't say that. Nashi can marry whoever she wants. Besides, she's too young for that. Just ignore him sweetie. Besides, Ryuu likes Crystal."

.

.

.

.

.

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

Loading complete.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Maybe she shouldn't of told him. Oh well. They'd find out eventually.

Natsu grabbed the shoulders of his blushing son and shook him. "Ryuu! Tell me you do NOT have a crush on Crystal Fullbuster! Tell me!"

"I-um..well I..." Natsu's arm fell to his sides as he stepped back in horror.

"T-This can't be happening...no, no, no, no, no, no...my son..liked a Fullbuster. My rival."

Lucy placed a hand on the shoulder of her hyperventilating husband.

"Honey, it's ok. Shh. It's fine." It took a few minutes before the family of four were walking again. Natsu was still in shock, gripping into his wife's arm as if it was her lifeline.

They made it to a large, cottage like, house and knocked on the blue door. A few seconds later, it flung open the reveal a pretty, blue haired women wearing a blue dress.

"Lucy! Natsu! Juvia is so happy you brought the kids along!"

"Hey Juvia! How are you? Is Gray alright?"

"Fine. Fine. Come in in." Allowing them access into her house, they entered the living room where the three other Fullbusters we're sitting down.

"Lucy! Ashbrain!"

"What was that exhibitionist?!" The dragon slayer growled. Gray grinned.

"You heard me flamebreath."

"Why you-"

"Enough! Your in front of the kids!"

The males cowered before their wives as the kids giggled.

Crystal turned to Ryuu. A light blush spread across her cute features. Her dark blue hair was curly and fell to her shoulders. Light blue eyes darted down.

"Um Ryuu...d-do you want to go and play!" She stuttered in embarrassment.

"S-Sure."

The husbands watched in horror and the wives cooed as the two children hurried of somewhere else.

"Young love." The bluenette sighed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu's mouth dropped.

"Yeah. Seriously?" The other guy added.

"Stop spoiling our fun."Lucy swatted her hand.

Nashi felt a soft tap in her shoulder. It belonged to a boy her age with dark blue hair and black eyes. The youngest Dragneel blushed at the boy as she turned around to face him.

"Hey. I'm Storm Fullbuster. What's your name?" Storm couldn't help but think the girl in front of him was very cute. His cheeks coloured at his own thought.

"Um. M-My names Nashi. Nashi Dragneel." She replied. Both unaware of their parents close watching.

"Nashi huh? Thats a really pretty name." He complimented making the said girl blush even more.

"T-Thank you. You have a pretty cool name too."

Storm grinned brightly. "What kind of magic do you have?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"Really?! That's awesome! I have ice and water abilities. Isn't Ryuu a celestial Mage like your mom?"

"Ahuh. I thought you might have powers like you parents. I guess I was right." She giggled lightly.

"Want to go play?" The boy offered his hand. (A\N: What a gentlemen. Unlike the some other men we all know. Not naming anyone here)

"O-Ok." She timidly placed her Han in his and let him pull her away.

.

.

.

.

"Six year old and he's already flirting. Atta boy."Gray saluted the vanishing figure of his son.

"I can't believe I just saw that happen." Natsu muttered in shock. "Two of my beloved children... fraternising with my enemies kids. I can't.."

His legs gave way and he fell onto the blue sofa. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Lucy sat down next to the man that choice her ad his mate and hugged him.

"It's ok Natsu. Our little angels are going to grow up someday. How about this? When we get home, we can go to our room and I'll make you feel all better?" She hinted shamelessly.

A mischievous grin instantly broke onto the Salamanders face as his grip tightened on his beautiful wife.

"Oh. _Definitely_. I'm sure I'll feel _much better_ after that."

A/N: A bit of a naughty Nalu scene at the end then. Hehehe. What can I say? I love that couple! Hope you liked this! See ya later minna!


End file.
